Lucy I will find you
by angelmoondragon
Summary: Lucy is on fairy tail island for the s-class exam when acnologia appeared and secrets are revealed... I turned to see Lucy falling out the sky landing painfully. Swiftly my dragon stopped her getting up and turned to Fairy tail ready to attack. by the way i do not write the gmg because i find it boring.
1. well that was unexpected

**Angelmoon: hey guys**

**Lucy: hi angel *hugs angel***

**Zeref: long time no see angelz**

**Angelmoon: I know I was addicted to a really long story.**

**Zeref/Lucy: what was it?**

**Angelmoon: it was a shugo chara one**

**Zeref: you traitor *a black sword appeared in his hand***

**Angelmoon: come at me bro *a gold dagger in my hand***

***starts fighting***

**Lucy: stop it! Anyway angelmoon does not own Fairytail.**

On the island they were all running from acnoglia. When mavis told them to hold hands.

"Lucy grab my hand, LUCY!"Natsu turned to see Lucy in front of acnologia. When natsu turned he heard Lucy saying something. Suddenly acnologia was in front of Lucy "LUCYYY MOVE!". Acnologia attacked Lucy. Lucy lifted her hand and everyone turned to Lucy. Her magic was being released out her hand stopping the dragon coming any further. Master's face dropped "Lucy stop you'll die" tears started to stream down his face. "I'll be fine" she put her hand behind her and pulled out to black wings. "Watashi no tamashī Ni akuma jishin o kaihō shi, watashi Ni kuru" instantly a massive light appear. "Everyone close your eyes" they quickly obeyed the order. Suddenly another roar was heard they opened their eyes to see another black dragon accepted this dragon had white marks instead of blue marks. Everyone's jaw dropped "Lucy?" she turned into a dragon. She turned to them smiled and looked at acnologia. "Hi sorry but you can't fight these people".

Normal p.o.v

'What is she saying'? Lucy attacked, she was fast. "Death dragon's roar" acnologia took a hit but wasn't going down without a fight. "Darkness engulf" suddenly Lucy disappeared. Suddenly lot's of electric balls attacked acnologia he dodged them and roared out in to the sky. "LUCY!" mavorok shouted at top the of his voice. Everyone stared at the master, abruptly a blood chilling scream. They turned to see Lucy falling out the sky as she landed harshly.

Lucy p.o.v

I heard someone scream my name all of a sudden acnologia's attack hit me. I let a scream escape my lips. My disappearing magic disappeared as I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground it felt as if all my bones shattered. Swiftly acnologia pinned me down onto the floor hissing at me like I was a demon. Suddenly he turned to Fairytail got off me and attacked Fairytail. Still shocked they didn't move.

Zeref p.o.v

I was still watching Lucy. "I finally found you Lucy"

***flashback***

"zeref-sama" zeref looked down to see a 5year old Lucy looking at him. "Yes Lucy"

"I want to play" she gave a big smile.

"What do you want to play" she smirked.

"Prince and princess"

"Why?" I tilted my head confused.

"Because you're mine forever" she pulled his cape and hugged his neck.

***end of flashback***

I turned to see Lucy falling out the sky landing painfully. Swiftly my dragon stopped her getting up and turned to Fairytail ready to attack.

Normal p.o.v

The whole guild knew it was the end. Acnologia breathed in ready for a roar. Quickly acnologia shot a black fire ball. The whole guild closed their eyes waiting for the attack but it didn't come. They open their eyes to see Lucy in front of them, her wings spread out protecting them all she turned to see they were all ok they were all shocked. She collapsed to the ground. "LUCY!" team natsu screeched everyone else shocked.

Natsu p.o.v

All of a sudden acnologia breathed in ready to attack them. Acnologia shot the attack at them. I quickly closed my eyes out of reaction. Only to realise the attack didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see Lucy in front of me and the guild. She turned to look at us and collapsed. "LUCY!" I and erza, gray screeched.

Zeref p.o.v

I watched as the whole guild closed their eyes to block the attack. Abruptly I saw Lucy move in front of them to protect them. They slowly opened their eyes to see Lucy. "Lucy why did you do that" I whispered. I saw her collapse. My dragon was getting ready to attack again. I walked out in front of my dragon. "Who the hell are you!?" I saw a weird pink haired boy look at me. "Hello natsu" I smirked at his expression. "Who are you?" a red head asked. "How rude of me I'm zeref the world's most deadly dark mage" they stared at me. I walked to Lucy. Still shocked they just watched me walk towards her she was still conscious. I crouched down and I leaned to her ear. "Lucy are you alright"

Normal p.o.v

She transformed back into her human form and grabbed hold of me in a massive bear hug. "Zeref!" she pulled him out the hug only to give him a kiss. Zeref pulled out the kiss "I guess you missed me Lucy" zeref smirked. "Only a bit" Lucy started blushing. "Lucy how do you know this guy" natsu said staring down at them. "He was a family friend but then my mum died and we were separated but we secretly met up and before I knew it we were lovers" she smirked at zeref and kissed him again.

Zeref p.o.v

'Finally I have Lucy back' I looked at her. "Lucy do you want to stay with me, so I can help you train" she smirked. "Sure after this I need to train (she turned to master mavorok) master can I leave for a few years." I looked at the old man tears started to well up in his eyes. "Ok Lucy but come back please" I looked at her hand as it began to glow before removing the mark.

Lucy p.o.v

I smiled and looked back at zeref "Help me up will you." I gently got off the ground and limped to natsu. "See you soon natsu" I hugged him and staggered to levy and gajeel. "See ya" levy started crying as I hugged her. "See ya gajeel" I punched his arm in a friendly way. "See ya bunny girl" he smirked and smiled back. I hobbled to erza and gray. Erza had tears forming in her eyes. "Bye bye thanks for being so nice to me" I hugged them both and said bye to everyone. Zeref speed walked to me and helped me up onto acnologia. Once I was up on acnologia zeref came up behind me and wrapped his arms round her waist putting his head on her neck. "Acnologia go" we flew away quickly never looking back.

**Lucy: that was a good chapter I love that I'm strong yosh**

***me and zeref stop fighting***

**Angelmoon: yeah but it wasn't my best chapter**

**Zeref: thanks for putting me with Lucy **

***I start to cry ***

**Lucy: why are you crying angel *patting me on the back trying to calm me down***

**Angelmoon: now you and zeref are together I can't have zeref.*pouting***

**Zeref: I can change that *lifting my chin***

***Lucy smacks his head***

**Lucy: you just fought for an hour now your lovey dovey. Please review angels story mep.**


	2. love is in the wind

**Angel: hi guys sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy.**

**Lucy: um angel what are you doing.**

***angel is sitting on a chair with zeref sitting on the floor in between angel's legs ***

**Angel: I'm brushing zeref's hair**

**Lucy: zeref why are you letting her do that**

***zeref turns around with puppy eyes***

**Zeref: she gave a wowwiepop *sucking on lollipop***

***Lucy face palms and angel laughs***

**Zeref: angel...does...not...own...fairy..tail.**

**(by the way lucy is a dragon slayer and a wolf slayer a hybrid so she can turn into a wolf as well as a dragon.)**

_Previously_

_Once I was up on acnologia zeref came up behind me and wrapped his arms round her waist putting his head on her neck. "Acnologia go" we flew away quickly never looking back._

**Lucy is with zeref on the back of acnologia...**

"Zeref?" Lucy turned to see zeref's head on her shoulder. "Yes Lucy" zeref looked at Lucy. "**Why the hell where you on tenrou island**"suddenly Lucy found herself shouting. "Calm down... you're still injured. The reason I was on Tenrou Island was because there was no one there that I could hurt. Lucy you know I'm dangerous" Lucy turned zeref's head to look properly at her. "I don't care how dangerous you are your still mine and mine only" Lucy gently kissed zeref. "Thank you Lucy but why did you protect those people you could of died" zeref's voice turned serious. Lucy laughed "You know I don't die that easily"

_*__Flash__back ( lucy is about 10 and zeref is about 12)__*_

"Get away from my mum" Little Lucy shouted at the figure that attacked her mother. "Who might you be little one" the shadow turned to her. "I said get away from my mum you weirdo" the shadow smirked. "What you gunna do little one" magic started to seep out of Lucy's hands. "Stop it Lucy run" Lucy turned to see her mum crying then she turned to see zeref on the floor bleeding and scared. "no I will not let him hurt you or zeref" the shadow chuckled. Lucy head head twisted sharply as she turned around. She growled lowly at him and started to transform it was her second time transforming so it still hurt making her flinch. after a minute she was fully transformed. "your a mage? interesting" his voice creeping up boastfully. Lucy attacked aiming for his head. The shadow quickly reacted and dogded grabbed her tail and threw her at the wall. Lucy suddenly pushed herself against the wall making herself attack him at twice the speed. She lunged towards his shoulder, quickly he accelerated a punch towards her stomach. They both hit each other lucy had her jaws gripped onto his shoulder and he had punched her full force in the stomach. Lucy abruptly pushed down on his shoulder making him shriek. He quickly made a dagger out of magic and thrust it into her stomach making her release his shoulder whilst coughing blood. The shadow gently held his shoulder in his hand. "I guess I'm done here" the shadow looked down at lucy and smirked at his work "see you again one time little wolf." The shadow disappeared. Zeref looked around the room looking for lucy. "Lucy?" he heard a groan from his left. He turned to see lucy on the floor in a pool of blood...

_***end of flashback***_

**Lucy P.o.v**

I looked at zeref he looked a bit frightened "Zeref are you ok?" Zeref's head spun round to look at me. "oh nothing I was just thinking about what you said about you don't die easily." I giggled and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

**Normal P.o.v**

"so what magic do you use zeref you never told me?" zeref smiled but then it dropped. "I use black magic I bet you don't want me around now I almost killed you and your friends." Lucy's face turned serious and she smacked the back of his head "Zeref I don't care if you've killed people nobody's perfect I would rather die then not have you in my life." Lucy gave him a warm smile. "but everyone hate's me so w~" Lucy put her hand on his cheek and leaned closer to him. "I love you so I don't care" zeref smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek and gently pulled her towards him they were inches away from each other. Suddenly a big gust of wind push zeref onto lucy. Lucy opened her eyes to find zeref on top of her with one hand on her breast and his face about a centimetre away. Zeref looked at lucy and tried to apologise but lucy pressed her lips against his. Quickly zeref put his hand on her cheek and started to deepen the kiss. Lucy's arms slowly wrapped around Zeref's neck pulling him closer. Zeref licked Lucy bottom lip making her open her mouth slightly. Zeref quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth .Lucy started to moan and this made zeref go further he started to battle with lucy tongue .He quickly released "I love you. Let's start training as soon as possible."

**Zeref : I got to kiss lucy yes.**

**(punches the air)**

**Lucy: I can't believe I kissed zeref it was nice**

**angelmoon: well that's the angel touch by the way PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL HAPPY APPECTED IDEAS.**


	3. ning ning kamaro is a ninja

**Angel:hi guys I wanted to upload this quickly to make up for last time.**

**Zeref: lol so now I have lucy and you all to myself.**

**Lucy: yah! I get to train but can I have an exceed too.**

**Angel: sure I'll use my real name for the exceed how does kamaro sound? (Ca-mar-o)**

**Lucy: that's awesome can she have an awesome power.**

**Angel: sure she can have black wings and be able to turn into a dragon too.**

* * *

**Lucy : Thank you kamaro-sama oh also kamaro-sama does not own fairy tail.**

Normal p.o.v

Lucy and zeref were sitting under a tree in a meadow. "Zeref how long has it been?" Lucy had zeref's head on her lap while she stroked his hair gently it was so soft. "It's been a month lucy why?" zeref started to look a bit concerned. "I was just wondering anyway I wanted to ask do you know when I will get my exceed seeming as I have just unlocked my powers she or he should be here by now" as if the sky had heard what she said a egg fell from the tree onto her arms. Lucy's jaw dropped anime style. She closed her mouth and stared at the egg it was warm. The egg was black and white with the ying and yang sign on it. "you should call it out" zeref said looking at lucy. "how I don't know it's name" zeref smirked. "Name it then" Lucy signed and started to think of cute names.

_*Lucy's mind*_

_ummm name's hmm um maybe miki no that's weird, um azure that's nice but that means blue and the egg is black maybe a dark name like shadow, shi wait that means death I can't name it that. Yami nah that sounds like a jam I know kamaro that's a pretty name and it isn't evil. _

Normal p.o.v

" I know how about kamaro that's pretty" lucy blurted out. Suddenly the started to open and out came a strange looking exceed. She had one black wing and one white wing. She had a black body with white blotches. On her face she had a white patch on her right eye she also had one white eye in the back fur and a black in the white patch fur all round she was adorable. She yawned and opened her eyes to look at lucy. Lucy instantly grabbed the exceed and hugged it into her breasts. Zeref stared at the exceed with jealousy in his eyes 'lucky I wished I could be held like that!'. Lucy let go after releasing she was stopping the exceed getting air. "hello kamaro I'm lucy a death dragon slayer and angel wolf slayer" the cat started to rub her eye's t get out the sleepy. "Hi lucy do you have any pineapple I can have?" lucy chuckled. "Yes I always keep a can in the spirit world one second " lucy got a can, bowl and can opener out of a portal. She started to open the can and poured it into the bowl and passed it to kamaro. "Here you go kamaro enjoy" the exceed instantly dived into the bowl of pineapple here's what has in her mind at the time

_yummy pineapple on nom nom nomnom om mo m m and so on._

" we better start getting back to training or acnologia won't be happy" Lucy waited for zeref to get off her lap. They both stood up and brushed themselves off kamaro handed lucy the bowl and landed on Lucy's head to sleep **(a\n kamaro is a sleepy cat so she be asleep often.) **when they came back to camp them arrived to see acnologia in human form tapping his foot on the floor he was obliviously pissed. "I'm sorry we're late I was getting my new exceed" a little vein popped out on his forehead he was really pissed. "Lucy get here on time next time now let's fight we have to check your progress first zeref use death wave on lucy and see what happens" zeref was about to when lucy screeched. "wait let me put kamaro a safe distance away"

**Meanwhile at the guild**

It has been around a month since lucy left and not a lot had happened. The team natsu hadn't done a request in a month and everyone seemed a lot less cheerful even Gray and natsu got along alright now. Lisanna repeatedly tried to move them but it never worked "come on natsu we have to go on a mission sooner or later anyway it's not like lucy died" The whole guild fell silent accepted from the sounds of levy and happy crying. " Lushie's gone" they all looked sad who knew lucy could do this.

_BACK WITH LUCY_

"death wave" a massive wave of black energy spread across the ground it didn't even fase lucy she just looked at her nails. "that's good you can with stand that now zeref lucy brawl." zeref and lucy got into a fighting stance. They were used to brawling with each other or acnologia so they didn't complain. "fight!"

kamaro: how was it my lovely otaku's

lucy: kamaro why did you call them otaku's

kamaro: it means home in Japanese and most people who watch animes spent a lot of time at home I'M A OTAKU AND PROUD! * I punch the air * YOSH

zeref: she's weird but she does have a point.

Kamaro : PLEASE REVIEW MY FELLOW OTAKU'S I'M PROUD OF YOU

lol I wrote this while giving a speech in the funniest pose I started rolling and punching the floor I was laughing so much.


	4. run azure run

**Angel : hey guys I'm trying to write and update quicker after I made you wait almost 3weeks soz bout that.**

**Zeref: darn right should be sorry!**

**Angel : what was that you wuss**

**zeref :you heard me dragon girl**

**angel: oy don't dis dragons you prike! slamming my head against his***

**zeref: oh it's on moon bitch *katana appears in his hand***

**angel: come at me oh great dark douche *white scythe in my hands* now before I rip you to pieces do the disclaimer**

* * *

**zeref: fine only so I can rip you apart. angel/kamaro does not own fairytail *we start brawling***

**chapter 4: run forest run**

**normal p.o.v**

**time skip three months**

Lucy and zeref were brawling in the forest for training. "hey zeref you know we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now" lucy quickly avoided zeref's attack. "what about it?" zeref said looking confused. "oh it's just should we tell acnologia"before zeref could answer acnologia appeared right on cue with kamaro sleeping on his head he had grown to like kamaro and she liked how soft his head was so they got along. "what do you want to tell me?" they both stopped mid-battle turned to him and ran. "oy get back here." kamaro woke up o the shouting and yawned. "what's going on lucy-san" she looked up to see lucy running from her pillow/head. "lucy don't leave me" kamaro flew whilst crying for lucy. As lucy turned her head to see kamaro crying while flying after her. She decided to stop and grab kamaro who was crying. She instantly pulled kamaro into a hug to calm her down. Suddenly a little white wolf ran into lucy. She looked down at it it was whimpering. Zeref started to run to lucy with acnologia run to. Lucy crouched to the little wolf and place a hand on it to check it's pulse she gently stroked it but it gave out a loud whine. Lucy instantly lifted her hand, abruptly the little wolf opened her eyes to see a strange black haired girl **(a/n forgot to tell you Lucy's hair is black now she let her inner dragon out but when she's a wolf she is silver) **there was also a massive built man and a black haired man who looked really frail. Lucy looked at the little wolf she was completely white accept on the tip of her tail and her left ear she had a small amount of black fur. She also had bright azure (blue) eyes that twinkled a bit like stars. Suddenly lucy realised she was injured on her leg she had a massive gash with blood pouring out. "help me please" lucy turned to look at the wolf's face did it just talk "please the wolf slayer's killed my family and are after me they while be here soon!" she tried to get up but failed suddenly to wings appeared on her back and she tried to fly but failed. "don't worry little white wolf I'll protect you" the wolf smiled and laid herself back down. All of a sudden they started to here shouts using her awesome hearing lucy listened to the shouts ' hey find that stupid wolf she powerful we can use her ' there is a male and ' shut up you douche' another male ' oy why don't you both' a female. Suddenly the people appeared out of the bushes in front of them "hey get away from our wolf" Lucy, zeref and acnologia stood protectively in front of the pup while kamaro looked after her. Kamaro had a power were she could ease pain and could use a small amount of water magic. She was gently cleaning the wound to help the weak pup. Lucy stared at the three people "what do you want with this wolf" giving hem an evil glare. "move out the way stupid girl" he walked in front of her she instantly got aggravated and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. " I'll repeat myself what do you want with this wolf" the 2 others looked scared. 1 of them started to stutter "w-well you see-e th-at wolf-f-f possess magical power-r-r ma'am " lucy let go of the man and smiled. " now that wasn't hard was it now go away" they all scrambled away. Lucy calmed down and knelled near the wolf. "Are you alright little one " the wolf nodded the best it could. " I can heal you if you want" the wolf nodded again this time a lot better. After lucy healed the wolf she started to talk to it. "thank you for healing me" lucy smile

"hi I'm lucy this is zeref and acnologia and my exceed kamaro" she looked around "hey" they all said in unison

* * *

"hi I'm kamaro like lucy said nice to meet yah" she said putting out a paw to shake but instead the wolf licked kamaro's face causing to kamaro blush. "your so cute by the way the names azure it means blue like my eyes" lucy instantly hugged azure and so did kamaro. "so the people said your powerful tell me about" azure suddenly looked scared "w-w-why do-o you want-t to know-w" she was terrified you could see it in azure's eyes. "don't worry I won't sell you or any thing I'm a mage too look" lucy blew on her clenched hand. When she unravelled it had a cute little black necklace on her palm it had a little wolf silhouette head in a howling position. She gently put around azure's neck it looked nice on her white fur, "ok I'll tell you I may be naturally a wolf but I can use something called Baishū it's just like take over but I can only turn into different animals, I can also use feather magic but that's all the only reason they wanted me is because I am half wolf slayer half wolf simple although I can't transform into a human but I don't care I like being an animal " lucy smiled. "well you can stay with us if you want and train" azure licked Lucy's face and smiled. "thank you" lucy hugged azure "your welcome now show us feather magic it sounds awesome"

time skip 10mins later

azure p.o.v

I'm in a fighting stance about to show lucy and kamaro my magic the guys were watching but not really interested. I spread my wings and start to build up my power. " feather shot" automatically six feathers appeared in front of me. I shot the feathers three hit zeref pinning him to the floor. Same with acnologia I didn't actually hit them just got their attention. I turned to see lucy laughing rolling on the floor and kamaro cheering loudly. Lucy slowly got up same as zeref and acnologia. "now I have your attention the show will begin" I smiled as lucy gave an intrigued face. "feather wall" instantly a feather wall appeared "someone punch it to show it's strength" lucy walked up and punched it she instantly pulled back whining in pain. "didn't tell you to punch it that hard you could of broke your knuckle anyway" lucy pouted at kamaro laughed in till lucy flicked kamaro's cheek to piss her off and it worked. "now on with the show feather burst" abruptly the wall burst firing the deadly sharp feather's everywhere but none hit the guys because she didn't want to. "now my beautiful attack feather rain" instantaneously feather started to gently fall to the ground around azure burning it and making a big ditch. "kamaro can you fill the ditch with water please I want to show my Baishū." kamaro instantly complied and filled it with water "now first jaguar."

**lucy p.o.v**

I watched as azure turned into a rare beautiful white jaguar. She gently jumped in the air to show her agility surprisingly she could jump in the air every time she jumped a magic circle appeared under her feet. "next it is a white lion" this time she had power and when she roared the trees she roared at fell to the ground I started to giggle. "next speed white cheetah" azure jumped over the water and ran quickly to lucy dropping flowers out her mouth she had obviously just picked. I picked them up and stroked her head she smiled and ran back into the circle. "time for flying white phoenix" azure turned into a blazing white phoenix. And set fire to the water but the flames were white "disperse" instantly the flames disappeared . "time for water animal's thank you kamaro dolphin" she quickly jumped into the water and jumped up to reveal she was a dolphin before diving back in. "lastly serpent" she turned into a white serpent (a/n look up 'spirited away dragon' and she looks like that without the legs.) she then turned back to normal and walked up to me and zeref, kamaro and acnologia.

Nobody's p.o.v

they were all shocked little injured wolf from earlier could do that. "if you are that strong how come you where hurt earlier?" they all turned to acnologia who was up his own ass about such a small creature being that strong after all he the king of dragons and she a wolf and she could probably do him some damage. "oh it's simple I was sleeping when they attacked" the all looked confused "it's 2pm now?" lucy said still confused. " oh I had been running for about 2hrs that was why I was so exhausted" the all made and 'o' shape with their lips. Nodding after understanding "ok let's get training azure you should rest you just used a lot of magical power" zeref and acnologia nodded. "but where should I sleep ucy" kamaro's face lit up like I light bulb "you can sleep with me in my tent we have 3 one for me, one for acnologia and 1 one for lucy and zeref because they likkkkke each other" kamaro rolled her tongue on like making azure laugh it was strange watching a wolf laugh it was more of a 'hehehehe' that made it weird. "anyway I'm tired yyyaaaawwwnnnn" **(a/n I bet you one review you yawned if you did you have to review that you did lol I yawned whilst writing it ) **"ok yyyaaaawwwnnnn" **(lol) **all of a sudden we were all yawning for a minute. "onwards noble steed" kamaro was sitting on azures back like a cowgirl lol. "ok see ya later guys acnologia " azure slightly bowed her head to acnologia when saying his name something about him seemed leader or king like to her.

"let's carry on training night kamaro and azure we will try and be as quiet as possible" they both nodded as kamaro jumped of azure to open the tent,

**meanwhile at fairytail**

"were back!" natsu shouted as he kicked open the doors. "stop kicking the doors natsu what have they done to you there there mama's here" the young wood mage said as she strangely stroked the door. Natsu backed away from the weird child as she nurtured the doors. "hi guys" levy ran up to gajeel and hugged him he confessed to her a month ago to help with the pain of lucy leaving. He liked getting hugs from levy all the time they calmed him down. " hey Mira is master here we have good news" Mira looked up from the glass she was cleaning. " he's at a small meeting what's the good news" natsu smirked and opened his mouth but erza stopped him. "whilst we were checking out our hotel rooms we overheard 3 men and a women talking intrigued we carried on talking they said they went into shadow's forest to look for a white wolf they were hunting when they came across a meadow. In the meadow the saw zeref, acnologia in human form and a black haired girl we think is lucy because after she transformed her hair turned black apparently there was also a black and white exceed they called kamaro or something like that also the girl apparently help the magical wolf by throttling their leader and she kept the wolf. We want to go there soon and see lucy but we think we need master's opinion" erza let go of natsu's mouth and let him go. "that's great news we should celebrate"

**angel:how was it?**

**Kamaro: it was brilliant that should keep your fans happy for a while**

**angel: hopeful but one achievement longest chapter I think I have ever wrote in one day.**

**Lucy: good for you angels**

**angel: yah good for me**

**zeref: you did well for a bitch so fans of angels PLEASE REVIEW HER HARD WORK HER FINGERS ARE GOING NUMB FOR YOU GUYS.**


	5. DO NOT WAKE ME UP

**Angel: hi guy's I want to thank you for the reviews.**

**Azure: I love you angels you made me awesome and the names so cute**

**Angel: I called you azure because my eyes are blue and I think its a beautiful name.**

**Azure: thank you angels by the way angel does not own fairytail**

* * *

**Angel: if I did I would have zeref all to myself I love him he's violent shows hardly any emotion like me and has thousands of enemies like me lol**

_**chapter 5**_

_**hey oh!**_

**_*previously*_ **

_In the meadow the saw zeref, acnologia in human form and a black haired girl we think is lucy because after she transformed her hair turned black apparently there was also a black and white exceed they called kamaro or something like that also the girl apparently help the magical wolf by throttling their leader and she kept the wolf. We want to go there soon and see lucy but we think we need master's opinion" erza let go of natsu's mouth and let him go. "that's great news we should celebrate"_

**with lucy (time skip 4months)**

"kamaro, azure get up we're going to fairy tail" kamaro got up and shook azure. " Isn't that the guild you left." Azure and kamaro got out the tent. " I didn't leave I simply trained" zeref ,acnologia and lucy were packing their stuff. " I can do the tents. White cheetah" azure instantly turned into a white cheetah and in about two minutes the tent's were all packed up. " Open thee gate of the maiden, virgo!" "punishment hime"Lucy shook her head. Azure did her strange 'hehehehe' " can you store this in the spirit world." "sure hime" she picked up the bags and disappeared with them. "Let's get going" they all started walking to fairytail.

**Meanwhile at fairytail**

"Master when can we see lucy" erza asked. " Leave her be she went to train not to be hunted down" natsu's head instantly lifted to the sky. " What do you smell natsu" erza placed a hand on his shoulder. " I can smell something familiar."

**with lucy, zeref, kamaro,**** acnologia and azure.**

"Lucy I have to go but if you need me roar to me in dragon form" lucy and azure nodded in respect. "bye acnologia see ya soon" lucy hugged acnologia and waved goodbye as acnologia left. They headed to fairytail. They arrived at fairytail and kicked open the door like natsu. "We're back guys and have some new members who want to join the guild" everyone cheered. " Lushie? LUSHIE!" Lucy turned to see happy flying her way. Lucy ran in about to hug happy when natsu trips her up. She lands flat on her face and everyone laughs even zeref chuckled before receiving a death glare. Azure did her famous 'hehehehe' before glaring at natsu. "what's with the wolf Luce" before lucy replied she smacked his face into a wall causing him to faint. "oh lucy that's my job" gray attacked lucy but azure tackled him to the ground hissing. "if you touch lucy I will rip your jewels off and reattach them to your head proving your a dickhead" azure sent shivers up his spine and every other guy. " Hi makorov is it ok if my exceed, azure and zeref join the guild." everyone's jaw dropped. " Also official announcement I'm going out with zeref" everyone's jaw dropped more. " Lucy if zeref went on a mission he would kill hundreds" Lucy started to laugh. " What you don't know is when me and zeref were young my mum taught us how to equip weapons like erza look" zeref and Lucy were fully in the guild well they all are. "sword of Satan / daggers of the twin stars" they said in unison. Instantaneously a long black katana appeared in zeref's hand and two short curved golden daggers appeared in Lucy's. " I'll show you our training let's fight zeref hun" zeref nodded and they started fighting. Everyone was speechless the couple are brawling and incredibly fast it was like a blur except on small parts. Suddenly zeref was thrown across the but he just pushed against it and going straight back into the fight. They we're so good that even erza was nodding. "ok that's enough" they carried on fighting and azure appeared near master. " sir I don't think you know but when these guys start they don't stop till one's on the ground and that could be an hour" the master looked. " I can stop them if you like." the master nodded permission and azure was happy and licked is face. "white cheetah" instantly she turned into a cheetah. She went straight into the fight she got in between them and dodged the attacks they we're throwing at each other she had to time it perfect. "NOW! Feather burst" instantly lucy and zeref we're pinned against the wall with feathers holding them. They started to laugh crack that they all did but the guilds was more of a nervous laugh. Azure turned back into a wolf and made the feathers disappear. "Don't worry I'm nit as strong as lucy but I know her weakness when fighting zeref."they all sighed in relief. " Azure how do you know lost magic" azure smirked " It wasn't lost me and mum both knew it but she was killed before lucy saved me" she started to whimper and kamaro comforted her everyone felt sorry for the wolf that lost it's family. Kamaro had to lift the mood " hey I'm kamaro Lucy's exceed I would love to know all the exceeds." they all looked at the cat. Pantherlily, Happy and Charles walked to introduce themselves to the new comer. " Hey I'm charles Wendy's exceed and I can sometimes see the future " " I've heard a lot about Wendy mum says she is like her little sister" in the room wendy blushed at the comment. " hello I'm happy I am natsu exceed he's the one your mum just made unconscious by the way I LOVE FISH! " everyone laughed again but this time happily. " Lastly I'm pantherlily aka gajeel's exceed and may I ask who you might be?" kamaro smiled hugged them and started to introduce herself. " Hello everyone I'm kamaro lucy's exceed and azure's best friend I like to sleep and I can use a tiny amount of healing magic like morphine I ease the pain and I can use a small amount of water magic by the way this is a warning DO NOT WAKE ME UP UNLESS YOUR LUCY OR AN EMERGANCY OK" everyone nodded at the scary exceed and lucy chuckled at her monstrous exceed. " I'm sleepy night" quickly azure ran to the sleepy cat and caught her in her wing. She gently placed her on her back to sleep and she was out like a light. Azure crawled onto the bar and went to asleep cuddling each other. " ok they can join" Lucy punched the air in victory. " right zeref where do you want your guild mark" " Don't call me zeref call me ze I don't want to get attacked by some person again. Oh and I want it on my back to the left" "what colour?" "um can I have it black like lucy's hair" mirajane had hearts in her eyes for the cute couple. " Mira I need one master took it off remember" Mira nodded. "where do you want it" lucy smiled "please can I have it on my left shoulder black as well so I match zeref" mirajane stamped lucy's shoulder and squealed in joy of the new couple. " by the way master me, ze, azure and kamaro are forming a group called wolf-heart." the master nodded. "um lucy would do I give azure and kamaro their guild marks" lucy smirked. " let me wake them up by the way no one else do this if you value your life's" they all gulped. Lucy grabbed the two and shook them violently and jumped back quickly. Instantly the two woke up with purple and black demon aura's. "who woke us up " they said it in a sickly sweet voice with perfect unison. Lucy started to laugh and they calmed down. Mira asked where they wanted their guild marks. Kamaro got if on her black wing and got if white to match her ying and yang skin. Azure had it on her right shoulder and had asked for black.

**Angel : did you like it. It wasn't my longest.**

**Lucy : it was fine actually it was brilliant**

**angel : ok PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK**


	6. knock first

**Angel: hey guys I love writing these stories so much that at school I found out someone is reading my story and they said the love it so thank you everyone reading my story. *blowing kisses***

**zeref: hey what's gunna happen between me and lucy it's been two chapters!  
**

**angel : don't worry zeref * patting and stroking his hair like a puppy's* I have something planned by the way readers lisanna like lucy in this one. Now zeref do the honours**

**zeref: guess I have to angel does not own fairytail cause if she did she would have me on the ground a foot on top of my back doing a victory pose doing an a annoying AH hahaha AHHH hahahaha...*shivers***

**chapter 6**

**always knock first**

**lucy p.o.v (time skip 3weeks)**

" Hey natsu, gray ,erza and lisanna do you want to go on a mission with me and the rest o team wolf-heart" I smiled at the people in front of me. "ok" they all said in unison scary I think they've been practising that. " What mission are we going on?" I smirked at them and place it on the table. "This one please" it read

_please help powerful vulcan clan_

_eating our cattle and destroying our harvest._

_Reward: _

_7,000,000 jewels +_

_a beautiful magical necklace that_

_allows you to store items_

_address:_

_Harrington's farm town **(** **a/n random place)**_

_main farm house_

_btw: accommodation supplied_

" To easy should I get a harder one " team natsu shock their heads.

Nobody's p.o.v

" This is fine when do we go?" everyone turned to erza then to lucy. " We will go today meet us there in an hour" lucy said sounding confident. They all nodded abruptly natsu shouted " I'll wake up azure and kamaro " everyone face palmed they knew what was going to happen he had already done it 4 times but he never learns. Natsu started walking to the corner of the bar where azure and kamaro were sleeping for some reason they liked sleeping on the bar. Huddled together azure and kamaro were sleeping peacefully but not for long. Natsu creeped in front of azure and shouted " GET UP YOU LAZY ANIMALS " in a blink of an eye natsu was in pinned to the wall by feathers and receiving demon death glares. Lucy burst out laughing and ran to azure who had a massive aura coming from her kamaro the same just a different colour. " come on guys we're going on a mission in an hour we need to pack you to zeref" no one had realized zeref he was hiding from lucy. After the last time she had made him pack he had to carry it all shivers went up his spine from the memory.

Time skip on the train station.

Zeref, lucy, azure, kamaro, erza ,gray , natsu and lisanna were all sitting on the train when a certain dragon started to complain "shut up natsu" then lucy thought of an idea. " natsu I can help your motion sickness if you want." natsu tried his best to nodded lucy instantly gave an evil smirk "matchmaker mode on" everyone laughed I touched natsu forehead and he got up and thanked lucy. This made lucy smirk more " it's ok natsu" she sounded so evil it sent shivers up erza's spine and that's rare. All of a sudden natsu sat near lisanna and gave her a massive hug making lisanna blush. T shocked everyone natsu started to protest. "what am I doing this isn't me" lucy burst out laughing and fell on the floor punching the floor. Everyone accept natsu who couldn't ave a quizzing look. Lucy explained what she was doing and made natsu do the funniest things it turned out lucy could use mind magic that made you able to control someone like the cursed doll.

She even made him kiss lisanna on the cheek of course making the two blush.

**At the hotel / b&b**

"right everyone we will go to the main farm house tomorrow the rooms will be erza and gray, me and zeref, azure happy and kamaro and of course lisanna and natsu but before you go to bed I need to talk to lisanna in private" everyone went into their rooms accept lisanna and lucy. " right lisanna I set you up with natsu because I know you two have feelings for each other and that natsu to wimp to admit it so please tell him to me late ok" lisanna was surprised she thought lucy liked natsu but I guess not she does have zeref but I should try "ok lucy for love" she smiled and left into her room. Lucy closed the door to see zeref having a snack. " I getting lisanna to confess to natsu ehhhh!" she let out a mira squeak. "ok what about us do you want to go to bed first" lucy smirked and put her head against his and smiled. " I have other plans" she pulled on zeref's collar and started kissing him.

**Meanwhile with erza and gray.**

" I wonder what lucy needed to talk to lisanna about" erza turned to see gray on the bed deep in thought. " Probably about natsu or something like that" gray nodded and fell asleep.

**With natsu and lisanna ( ah ah ha)**

"what was that about?" lisanna looked at natsu we was rummaging in the fridge. " oh nothing important hey natsu can I tell you something " natsu looked at lisanna curiously...

**gray and erza**

Erza and gray heard a knock when they opened it the found natsu and lisanna incredibly close together with natsu arm over lisanna's shoulder. "just wanted to tell you me and natsu are officially going out" lisanna blush and looked at erza. Gray instantly congratulated natsu by punching him on the shoulder. ( **a/n sorry about massive ooc**) erza hugged lisanna telling her it's good she finally had told him. " We should tell lucy after all it was her who suggested it " natsu looked a bit shocked but didn't care they walked to lucy and zeref's room. They knocked quietly and received no answer erza automatically opened the door to find lucy being pushed against the desk in the room with zeref on ultimate lip lock mode there was tongue and everything. The stood there looking at their best mate and zeref dark mage of the world snogging each others face's off. They stopped for air and turned to look at the gob smacked people in front of them the both smirked and using magic started to close the door before going back to kissing. The door closed slowly on purpose they all stood there in front of the closed door silent. Here are their thoughts=

natsu – what the hell I think I'm scarred

lisanna – whoop whoop go lucy!

erza – ok I'm scared who knew she was so fierce

and finally gray – I swear I just was a hand go up a thigh.

**Zeref : ahahahahahahaha well done angel *wipes a laugh tear***

**angel : your welcome**

**zeref: but next time add more romance * he wiggles his eyebrows***

**angel : you pervert suffer my wrath because THIS IS SPARTA * massive hole appears I put my hand on my heart with dramatic sobs* and I angel moon dragon kicked him down to his doom mahahahahaha**

**zeref: I don't die that easy**

**angel : fuck you anyway mahahahahaha Please review * flash of lightning* thank you laxus**

**laxus: any time angels * winks***

**angel : die *hole appears***

**laxus : ahhhhh wait! I'm not falling there's to many bodies**

**angel : damn that's the 13th hole this year I need less pervs and enemy's.**


End file.
